Neko ni Fuusen
by Buissondroz
Summary: Un oneshot à l'eau de rose. KyôkoxSharden ! YEAH ! Mettez des rewiews please !


**Neko ni Fusen :**

**Auteur : Roro chou Chan , c'est-à-dire vous l'aurez compris, mwaaa !**

L'origine de cette fic : Ben le titre n'est pas original et n'a pas grand rapport avec l'histoire mais je suis fan d'Ai Otsuka, et j'écris cette fic en écoutant cette superbe ballade ; là il est déjà 23h15 et demain j'ai cours TT » sa me soule…. Surtout que ma connexion à Internet beuge comme pas possible arf

Disclamer : Les personnages du manga Black Cat ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les aime quand même mdr…. Sven powaaaaaaaaaaa !

__

Petite prévention, cette fiction risque d'être pleines d'erreurs car je n'ai lu que les quatre premiers tomes de Black Cat, et c'est du Sharden x Kyôko, car j'ai tout de suite adoré ces personnages.

* * *

Kyôko se promenait dans le jardin public en attendant son compagnon. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il s'était absenté pour acheter des billets de train. Elle s'ennuyait, toute seule. En regardant les passants elle vit un groupe de lycéennes qui discutaient vivement en entrant dans une boutique, et regretta de na pas être une jeune fille comme les autres. Elle n'avait pas d'amis a proprement parlé, à part peut-être Sharden, et encore. Elle l'aimait bien, mais lui, que pensait-il d'elle ? Le jeune homme ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments, et elle ne savait rien de son passé. Pensive, elle s'assit en haut d'un toboggan rouge et se laissa glisser doucement. Arrivée en bas, elle releva la tête et aperçut le jeune homme blond devant elle.

« Tu viens Kyôko, on n'a pas vraiment le temps, notre train part dans un quart d'heure.

« Mais, s'il te plaît, implora la jeune fille, on ne pourrait pas aller voir dans ce magasin, j'ai vu des jolis vêtements, et puis j'en ai marre de bouger tout le temps, on n'a le temps de rien faire. Allez vient, on n'en a pas pour longtemps ! dis la jeune fille en courant vers une boutique de vêtements.

Sharden la rattrapa à contre-cœur en manquant d'y perdre son chapeau. Quand il entra dans le magasin, Kyôko était déjà dans une cabine d'essayage, avec une dizaine de tenues toutes très excentriques.

« Essaye de ne pas faire de gaffes et de ne pas utiliser ton Tao cette fois, d'accord ?

Je n'ai pas trop la tête a rattraper tes gaffes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sharden, love Kyôko restera bien sage dis la jeune fille en tirant le rideau de la cabine.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle la rouvrit en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

« C'est beau hein ! Sa me va bien n'est-ce pas !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Sharden recula d'un pas pour regarder Kyôko et son visage devint écarlate quand il remarqua que la jeune fille portait une mini-jupe rose à pois jaunes encore plus courte que celle qu'elle arborait précédemment et un débardeur jaune fluo très, vraiment très moulant.

« Euh, ce n'est pas mal, mais tu ne pense pas que tu auras un peu froid avec cette tenue… ?

« Ben non tu sais Kyôko n'est pas frileuse !

« Enfin ce que j'essaye de dire par là c'est que ta jupe est un peu courte. Allez, rentre dans la cabine lui murmura-t-il, tout le monde nous regarde.

Le silence s'instaura entre les deux personnages. Sharden regarda sa montre. Plus que cinq minutes, ou ils allaient louper leur train.

« Allez Kyôko, dépêche-toi un peu !

« Et sa dis la jeune fille en ouvrant la cabine, c'est joli ?

Sharden jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la tenue de Kyôko, puis la fixa derrière ses lunettes. Elle portait une robe en satin bleu gris qui descendait en pointe, fendue sur le côté. Elle était vraiment magnifique habillée comme cela et la robe lui donnait un air plus adulte.

« Alors demanda la jeune fille en lui souriant, tu aimes ?

Sharden se surprit à sourire à son tour :

« Euh oui, c'est très beau, et cela te va bien. Je veux bien te l'acheter, alors rhabille-toi.

« Thank mon petit Sharden ! SMILE

Il y avait une queue pas possible à la caisse. Ils avaient loupé leur train se dit Sharden, mais bon, ce n'était finalement pas très grave, ils pourraient flâner quelques heures dans cette jolie ville et Creed ne leur en voudrait pas pour si peu. Kyôko rejoignit son compagnon qui était en train de payer et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Le jeune homme devint tout rouge.

Une fois sorti de la boutique, Sharden prévint quand même Kyôko qu'ils avaient loupés leur train. La jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, elle chantait à tue tête l'air de la chanson qui passait dans le magasin en secouant son sac.

Il aimait son insouciance. Quand elle parlait d'elle-même à la troisième personne.

Arrivé à la gare Sharden demanda les horaires de train. Le prochain passait le soir à 23h, ce qui leur laissait toute la soirée. Il proposa à Kyôko d'aller au restaurant si elle ne promettait de ne pas utiliser son Tao contre un malheureux serveur qui aurait mal interprété sa commande. Il ne voulait pas que sa tourne mal comme la dernière fois.

Ils dinèrent dans un joli restaurant au bord de la mer. Sharden manqua d'étrangler un serveur qui regardait avec trop d'insistance les formes de Kyôko mais se contenta de le fusiller du regard car il ne voulait pas de scandale. Ayant apperçut les étranges mimiques de son compagnon, Kyôko pouffa de rire, n'ayant visiblement rien compris.

Après avoir dégusté le plat du jour, les crevettes sauce au paprika, ils se promenèrent sur la plage. Kyôko s'assit par terre à la recherche de coquillages. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs, laissant apparaître son joli visage. Sharden se sentit soudainement mélancolique. Il était envahis d'une grande chaleur tout d'un coup. Il était idiot, car ils avaient quand même sept ans de différence. Et puis Kyôko ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui que pour les autres, ou du moins le pensait-il.

La jeune fille s'écria en tendant a Sharden un petit coquillage rose :

« Tiens, je te l'offre car…. car je t'aime Sharden !

_**baka ja nai ? to ittemo tsuuji nakute kawaii to isshun no mo te hayashi **_

Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes noires, ce qui arrivait très rarement et observa Kyôko de ses grands yeux bleus. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, attirés comme des aimants. La jeune fille lui montra qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en soutenant son regard avec insistance. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa, sentant la peau brûlante de son visage sous sa main. Après cet immortel baiser devant le coucher du soleil, Sharden prit la main de Kyôko et les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la gare, silencieusement. Juste avant de rentrer dans le wagon, le jeune blond lui dit en l'embrassant ans le cou :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Kyôko. ››

* * *

TADA !

Et bien enfaite voilà, je ne savais pas ce que donnerait cette fic, et bien sa donne sa arf .

Vous aimez ! J'ai insérer une phrase de la chanson Neko ni Fuusen, elle veut dire :

**Même quand je leur répond : « T 'es stupide ? », ils ne comprennent pas et disent à quel point je suis mignon **

**C'est kawaii, non ? Je pensais que sa rendait bien mdr.**

**Mettez des rewiews please !**


End file.
